Life as it Comes
by teddybearpixiestix
Summary: Bella and Edward, get into a bit of trouble during there last year at school.Read and find out what the gang will face modern day all human OOC AU RxR the following are twins: BxEm RxJ ExA
1. 5 More Minutes

**Life as it Comes**

******AUTHORS NOTE******

**Bella and Edward have been dating for 2 years now. As have all the other characters that are together. They all got together at different points in time, but they will have flashbacks. All the characters are going to be in grade 12. final year at forks high school, they are all human!!!**

**BPOV**

_(Forks High, Friday last period, 5 minutes left)_

I swear. Teachers can go on and on about something for ages, and they never shut up. All I could think about right now was getting home so I could get ready to go to Alice's for the weekend. It was like sitting in hell for the entire day. Yes I was excited to go, because then I could see Edward for the entire weekend, but at the same time. I would be Bella Barbie. For at least 2 days. Like I said. Absolute hell. And to top things off, I was sitting in math. The worlds worst subject. In my opinion.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FINALLY!!!_ I was free to go!. As I left the class I saw Edward coming up to me, with his perfect crooked smile.

"so, are you excited about the sleepover?"

"yes! Oh my god, we get to spend the entire weekend together! I mean why wouldn't I be excited!"  
"Bella it's only the afternoon and the night. Alice will be wanting to give you make overs faster than you can say Bella Barbie"

"well at least there won't be any shopping ...this time."

"well look at the bright side. Jasper and Rose are coming too."

"...Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"if Rose is coming. Then does that mean Emmett is too?"

"well ..yes he is..but don't worry, he promised to behave."

I reluctantly nodded. I wouldn't have a problem with Emmett being there if he weren't still making jokes about Edward and I's sex life. After he got over the initial shock of it all, he started making jokes every chance he got. Thankfully he never said them around Charlie or Renee or I would be a dead woman.

_**Flashback**_

_it was a Friday night and Edward and I had just gotten in from a movie, since the entire gang was staying for the weekend, and we were still waiting on everyone else, Edward and I went up to my room to get a few things for the sleepover. I decided to turn on the radio, when one of my favorite songs came on. Edward and I started to dance. When the song finished, I leaned towards Edward for a kiss. The kiss was amazing, better than the others we've shared. Edward and his rules. This time when I went to pull away, Edward held me closer. This was of course fine by me but he was gonna be mad with himself later. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we went from making out, to in bed making love. That was when Emmett barged in. the look on his face screamed bloody murder. He ran back out of the room and downstairs to get the others. Edward and I got dressed real fast, but not fast enough. By the time the others got up to my room (I still don't know why Emmett went and got them)Edward had his boxers on and started getting his pants on, while I had my underwear on and his shirt, not really knowing what happened to mine. Alice and Rose dragged me out to the family room while Jasper congratulated Edward, and Emmett got over the shock._

_**End flashback**_

That had been 2 months ago. I was hoping Emmett would stop soon. When we arrived at Edwards, we went inside, and were greeted by Esme. She gave me a hug, and said hello, doing the same to Edward.

We went upstairs to drop my things off in his room, then went back downstairs to get some movie's picked out. By the time everyone else arrived, we had picked out 6 movies, The Love Guru, Epic Movie, Date Movie, Finding Nemo, Vantage Point, and Scary Movie 3. Rose and Alice had brought some munchies with them. One of them my favorite, spicy doritos, and another was Garlic bread sticks with cheese on top. They both new how much I liked those. It was like a rule of thumb that whoever is picking out snack's picks 2 things for everyone.

I put on the first movie, the love guru. We had watched it so many times that Rose and Alice started singing along with all the songs. It was around 10:00, when i started to feel a little nauseous. It took me all of two minutes to realize I was going to puke and that it wasn't just a feeling. I ran to the bathroom, followed by Edward. He held my hair back as I was sick. Then he gave me a glass of water to rinse out my mouth.

"Bella? Are you OK? Do you need to go home?"

"no...I'm fine, actually I don't feel sick anymore...maybe it was too much junk food.

"are you sure love?"

"I'm fine Edward don't worry"

"alright, come on. Let's go to bed."

"but it's only 10, and I'm not tired" I said as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"come on love, bedtime for my only love."

"fine"

we said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs, but not before hearing Emmett shout something along the lines of wrap it up.


	2. The Flu?

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke with a start, my stomach was turning and I wasn't holding it in for much longer. I ran to the bathroom and again I got sick. I was just leaving the bathroom when Edward came in.

"love? Are you ok?"

"ya I'm fine, I just got a little sick."

"are you sure?...maybe we should go see a doctor..."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am not seeing a doctor and that's final"

NO! we couldn't go see a doctor. Is he insane?! I hate doctors. Because doctors mean needles. There was no way I was going to a doctor.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Isabella Swan" the nurse called.

Edward and I got up. I was still mad at him for dragging me here. I was perfectly fine. I don't see why he needed proof of this. We walked into a blank white room. There was a weird creepy doctor table, or whatever it is that you sit on, and a stool by a desk. And on the desk was my medical file.

We waited for 2 minutes until, wouldn't you know it Carlisle came in. HA! Maybe I can get lucky and just go home!

"well hello Bella. What seems to be the problem here?"

no such luck. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"well Edward here thinks that I need to see a doctor because I got sick from eating to much junk food."

"Bella you wouldn't have been sick this morning if it was just the junk food. And besides, I think you might have the flu."

Edward was right, maybe, but he doesn't have to be such a no it all, maybe I was coming down with something...

"Bella how may times were you sick?"

"two"

"and what were you doing before you got sick?"

"the first time I was watching movies with everyone, and the second time I had just woken up."

"and how do you feel right now?"

"fine actually."

"OK well I'm going to take your temperature, weight, and all the regular protocol."

After taking all the required information, Carlisle had me pee in a cup. I swear, I was brighter than a tomato, and to make things worse Carlisle, had to ask me all these personal questions. Thankfully Edward was told to leave the room because even though Carlisle is his father, it's hospital rules rules. After Carlisle left, Edward came back in.

"so Bella, do you mind telling me why I got kicked out?"  
"hospital rules. I wish you had been able to stay, but at the same time, I'm glad you weren't here."

"oh? And why's that?"

"well because, Carlisle kept asking all these questions, and they were embarrassing. So yes it would have been nice to have you here but I would be more embarrassed, if you were in here."

"oh..well ok..." just then Carlisle came back in...


	3. Canada!

**BPOV**

"well Bella, you don't have the flu..."

"see Edward, I told you I was fine"

"well not exactly Bella. You see, ...you're pregnant."

I stopped listening after that. I couldn't be there was no way. I mean, we had use protection!...well except the first time. But still there was no way this could be happening!! I mean I'm only 18 for crying out loud!!

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"bu-bu-but..this can't be happening" I said with a shaky voice.

"Well Bella. You and Edward have been having sex, so yes it can and is happening. Look you have three options. Abor-"

"no absolutely no. I will not kill an innocent child"

"OK so that leaves you with adoption, or keeping the baby."

I looked at Edward. He had been silent the entire time. But he was just sitting there, staring off into space. After seeing his face it occurred to me, what if Edward didn't want this baby? What if he wasn't ready. What if he didn't want me? There were a million what if's, and I still needed to process. Ok so basically this is what has happened and what needs to happen

I am in fact pregnant

I need to figure out whats happening to the baby

I need to tell everyone

well maybe I don't. Maybe I could just run away for a year...nine months would be suspicious, but one year, well anything could happen. I mean I could have been kidnapped, that story might work...but Charlie was the chief of police...OH! I could go to Canada!! no that wouldn't work.

"Bella?" Edward said, shaking me from my thoughts.

"yes?"

"i don't understand"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean I don't understand, we used protection..."

"not the first time."

"oh" he said obviously getting it.

"so" Carlisle said

"I will see you at home Edward, I assume you two will be going to tell Charlie and Renee"

with that Carlisle left, leaving Edward and I alone.

He was right though. Edward and I needed to tell Charlie and Renee...and Emmett...although that might not need to be now but I owed it to Charlie to tell him now. This would give him a few months to be ready.

"come on Bella, let's go to your house and wait for Charlie..." I could hear the reluctance in Edward's voice. He was just as nervous as I was.

We pulled into the driveway and went in to find Emmett and Rose on the couch making out.

"ahem" Edward said, I could tell that he thought we should tell them now as to get it out of the way. Rose and Emmett sat up looking annoyed, but stopped ogling each other none the less

"Em, Rose, can me and Bella get your honest opinion on something. actually more that we need..well i don't know..uhhh"

"Dood relax, just spit it out. it can't be THAT bad...can it?" Emmett was obviously unsure of how bad it was because he wasn't used to hearing Edward at a loss of words.

"igotbellapregnant"

"come again?"

"he said that he got me pregnant...i mean it was an accident..but..i mean.." i was on the point of tears now," what are we supposed to do?? we aren't ready! and charlies gonna kill me!"

"you...wait..you...Edward...?"

"yes?"

"what ever happened to CONDOMS!!!"

"we didn't use any the first time...."

"oh yeah..." he was probably remembering the embarrassing day...

just then Charlie came in...

**AUTHORS NOTE:I know the chapters are short but I don't like long chapters they get boring. More to come soon I promise.**

**i will not post anymore chapyers until i get reviews. by the way charlie and renee are divorced for anyone who's wondering  
**


	4. What now?

**BPOV**

Charlie looked at the four of us and then at me. I was in tears at this point. But I had to tell him. He deserved to know, I kept telling myself this as he came in to the family room.

"Bells? Are you OK?"

"y-a...umm may-be y-y-you sh-should s-sit down"

"OK...why?"

"umm...Edward can you tell him?"

I looked up at Edward. The look on his face was split between wanting to run away screaming because of Charlie's wrath, and wanting to help me.

"Chief swan,"

"Charlie."

"ok, Charlie, umm Bella and I sort of made a mistake a few months ago...and umm now she's pregnant."

Everyone was silent.

Charlie looked like he wanted to murder Edward, and kill me at the same time. His face changed from normal to red, red to purple, purple, to red, red to normal. If the circumstances were different then I would be laughing. But this was no laughing matter.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Pack your things and get out of my house. Don't say a word. Just get out."

Charlie's words cut me like a knife. Like it had just been ripped through my heart, in the most painful way possible. I walked upstairs to my room to cry.

"Bella love, do you want to stay with me and Alice? Carlisle and Esme would love to have you."

"he doesn't love me anymore. He wants me gone!" I wailed.

By this point, Edward had grabbed all my overnight things, and put them into a bag. He grabbed my other things and a few books while I cried. Then he picked up the bag and me bridal style.

He carried me downstairs, and to his car. The ride to his house was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. When we got to his house, Carlisle was on the porch with Esme. Esme looked like she was caught between overjoyed, and disappointment, and pity. Carlisle looked understanding. Nothing else. He already knew. And judging by the look on Esme's face she did too. We walked up to the porch, I was on the verge of tears again, but Edward held my hand in one hand while the other carried my bag.

"oh Bella, dear, come here" Esme said genitally.

I ran to Esme in tears, and she gave me a huge hug. Carlisle went over to Edward to talk to him.

"Edward? What happened?"

"Charlie got mad...and he didn't want to have Bella in his home anymore. So he kicked her out."

"ok well you can show Bella up to your room, or the guest room which ever she prefers."

"alright"

After Esme let go of me, Carlisle came over to me and whispered "don't worry, every thing's going to be fine."

when he said that, I gave him a huge hug. He gave me one in return.

Edward and I went up to his room. He put my bag in his closet, and then led me over to his bed.

We sat down with each other for a while until I spoke.

"Edward?"

"yes love?"

"whats going to happen?"

"to the baby?"

"ya"

"well, I assume we stay here, and when the baby is born, we can go find our own place, or stay here, we can finish school, and get married."

I thought that over for a bit when I said

Just that thought alone was very nice. he painted such a sweet picture, being alone, somewhere, with Edward, and my baby. wow. my baby.

"i love you Edward"

"as do I love, as do I"

we sat for another few minutes, until Edward started humming my lullaby. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	5. He realy does care

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to some one shaking my arm. But the shaking was getting to my stomach, so I got up and ran to the bathroom. After I was done puking up the contents of my stomach, I looked up to see a very hyper Alice. And I mean VERY hyper. She was bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella I just found out!!eek this is so exciting!!"

"Alice...how did you find out?"

"Rose and Emmett, their downstairs now. Yay!! oh! This means a make over!!"

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!

I hated being Bella Barbie.

"Alice no, I don't wanna be Bella Barbie. Go bug someone else"

"no silly, I want to make you look extra special for tonight."

"what's happening tonight?"

"you have a date with Edward."

"where?"

"I can't tell you that"

"why not"

"because."

"because why?"

"because I'm the only one other than Edward that knows and I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"you're impossible."

"i know. Now get ready for school. You have 1 hour. We can play Bella Barbie later"

School. This couldn't be good. What if people found out? ...well maybe I could ask Carlisle for a note excusing me fro school for the day. He could call the school.

**5 minutes later**

"hey Carlisle, can I stay home today?"

"may I ask why?"

"because I don't want people to find out. And I'm tired, and I wanna go back to sleep. Please?"

"I'll call the school. Oh and Bella?"

"yes?"

"who's you're gym teacher?"

"Coach Clapp"  
"OK well I need to give you a doctors note excusing you from the class."

"OK, thank you Carlisle"

"don't worry about it, oh and here are your pre-natal vitamins. You need to take these everyday."

"OK thanks"

And with that I went back upstairs to get some more sleep.

**A few hours later**

I was waking up from my nap when I heard a loud ringing noise. That was probably my phone.

It was a text message from Edward, it said :_miss you, how are you and the baby? _

He was so sweet. He really wanted to know how I was feeling. And he had an interest in how the baby was. I couldn't ask for a more perfect man in my life.

**EPOV**

I missed my Bella so much right now. I was sitting in biology, the class that brought us together. And now I was alone, the love of my life, was at home, being lonely most likely, I was still waiting for her to text me back

_BZZZZZ, _

that would my Bella now,

_I'm fine, I just got up, and the baby is fine to._

Well that was good at least. So now I just have to survive the day.


	6. Renee

**BPOV**

I spent the entire day at home. It was very boring, but I did call Renee, and I have to say, her reaction to the whole pregnancy thing was … well unexpected...

_**Flashback**_

"_hey mom, can I talk to you?"_

"_well sure sweetie, you don't need to ask, I'm your mom, you can talk to m any time."_

"_well mom, I got pregnant, and I'm sorry, but it just happened..."  
"Bella sweetie, what are you sorry for? Are you sorry for having the wrong man's baby? Which by the way, who's the father?. Oh! Right, or are you sorry that your pregnant?"_

"_well I'm not having the wrong mans baby, the father is Edward, and were keeping the baby. And I don't know if I'm sorry for being pregnant. I mean Charlie kicked me out, he hates my guts, Esme is being very accepting, Carlisle is being cool about it, and Emmett is...well Emmett is being Emmett."_

"_well sweetie, all I can say is don't be sorry. You and Edward are meant to be together, and as far as Charlie is concerned, let me deal with him. Baby I want you to relax. Everything will turn out OK, after all things did with me. Listen, I love you baby, I admit you're making me a grandma early, but hey lief happens, but take care, I have to go now bye."_

"_bye mom"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was still confused about what Renee meant by _and as far as Charlie is concerned, let me deal with him_. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what she meant. But as long as things worked out I would be OK. Just then Edward and Alice came in.

"hello Bella love, how was your day?"

"hey Bella, wanna watch a movie?"

"my day was fine, I called Renee, and she's fine with the whole baby thing, and sure lets watch a movie."

We ended up watching knocked up. Go figure. Everything was fine, until the scene where she has the baby. That was when I freaked out.

"EDWARD!"

"yes love? Whats wring?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"excuse me? Can you clarify."

"YOU HAVE DOOMED ME TO SQUEEZE A CHILD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON, OUT OF A WHOLE ABOUT THE SIZE OF A LIME!"

"Bella calm down. That won't be for another 7 and a half months. And I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, it was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that."

Leave it to Edward to shoulder the blame, for everything.

"Edward, it was both our faults, it really annoys me when you shoulder the blame like that"

"I'm sorry"

"STOP APOLIGIZING!"

"umm, I'm not sorry?"

"WHAT DOYOU MEAN YOUR NOT SORRY?"

"Bella, is this the hormones talking, or is it you?"

I started to cry when he said that, he was right, I was WAY to hormonal for my own good.

"is that what you think I am? Some hormonal pregnant woman?"

I started to run upstairs, followed by Edward, but not before hearing slice say "that would be a yes"

I had actually completely forgotten Alice was still here. I had gotten so caught up in arguing with Edward that I stopped paying attention to who was in the room.

I got up to Edwards room, ran in, and locked the door.

"Bella love? Please open the door"

"no! Go away!"

"please love? For me?"

the tone of his voice told me he was using the dazzling technique, I mean Damn! It even worked through closed doors. I opened the door to see Edward looking sorry for what he said.

"Bella?"

"what?"

"do you want to go for a drive?"

"where to?"

"come on, let's go to our meadow."


	7. Tim Hortons

We arrived at our meadow in record timing. I was just about to sit down, when Edward stopped me.

"please, Bella love, I have something important to ask."

"um, OK"

"Bella we have been together for two years, and that's a long time. But Bella I'm completely head over heals for you. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that since its to early for me to propose, I want to promise you instead. Bella, will you promise to marry me when we're ready?"

I was shocked. I had to agree that we were to young to get married, but a promise to get married when were ready.

"of course I promise you, I love you Edward!"

"i love you too love, forever and always"

And that's when he pulled out the ring. It was a silver band, with a blue sapphire. It was simple,but so beautiful, and yet still over the top, but I loved it. That's when I started to cry.

"damn hormones."

"well that's OK love, just know that were together for forever and always. Look on the inside of the band."

On the inside of the band, in elegant script, was the words, _I love you forever, I love you for always, as long as I'm living my Bella you'll be._** (and yes I know that the entire sentence is probably to big but just go with it)** Edward was way to god to me.

"I love you Bella, I could never live without you" he said as he slid the band onto my ring finger, where it would stay, until another ring would replace it.

"did I mention how much I love you?"

"yes I do believe you did"

"well I love you Edward, more than my own life"

"as do I love. As do I"

We lay there in peaceful silence for what seemed like minutes, but was probably hours since, the sky was getting darker, and the day was getting colder.

"well Bella, I think we should probably get home, we wouldn't want you or the baby getting sick."

On the way back to Edwards house, we were Passing the Tim Horton's, when I had this sudden need to have hot chocolate with peppermint tea.

"Edward!"

"Yes love?"

" I need Hot Chocolate with peppermint tea. Now!!"

"um...OK"

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. On our way in I saw who was running the till. Jessica. She would want to talk, the Tim Horton's wasn't very busy right now, she would probably ask we why I wasn't at school. Or something along those lines.

"Hey Bella, Hey Edward, how can I help you?"

"Bella would like a hot chocolate with peppermint tea, is that all?"

"WITH THE CANDY TOPPING!!"

"um. OK. That's $1.49, lemme get you your drink."

I got my drink and I was debating weather I should stay and drink it, or leave.

"hey Bella, I go on break in five, you wanna wait here and we can talk?"

that made my decision

"sorry no I have to get home and do my homework, Edward brought it home for me."

and with that we left for home.

*****there is a poll on my profile to determine the gender of the baby. please vote*****


	8. Kiss and Make Up

**BPOV**

When we arrived home, there was a very angry looking Alice standing on the porch waiting for us. All I wanted to know though, was why was she so mad? It made me very nervous, and made Edwards crazy insane fast driving, look welcoming. As if reading my mind, Edward said,

"Don't worry love, she's just mad she didn't get a chance to play Bella Barbie with you."

"wait weren't we going on a date later?"

"well yes, but now Alice can't go completely over the top, she wanted to make you look extra special for when I gave you the ring."

"wait...does this mean I still have o be Bella Barbie?"

"i can get you out of it. Don't worry love, I have an idea, just follow my lead, make an angry face, or be mad at me"

"wait why?"

"just do it"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT NOW!"

Now I was actually mad, I was still confused, and severely hormonal.

"good job Bella, now do that all the way into the house and up to my room"

I know that he was trying to explain his little plan but he was really bugging me now. So I got up and went inside. I passed Alice and gave her the biggest death glare I could muster, she shrank back from it went over to talk to Edward. Before getting all the way inside, I stopped and turned around to shout at Edward.

"What the hell is your problem?! You piss me off and then try and fix it by getting some action?! ARRRGHH!!! I hate you Edward Cullen!"

The look on Edward's face, was painful to see. He looked so hurt by my words, and it caused me pain to see him in pain, especially pain that I had caused. I started crying and ran upstairs to his and my room.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"go away"

Silence.

I heard the faint steps of someone going downstairs. I was a horrible person. First I burden Edward with this baby on the way, then I tell him I hate him, and now I start screaming at people to go away. Come to think of it, it was probably Edward. I should be quarantined. I was a bad person. I didn't deserve Edward.

I went over to the bed and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. After what seemed like hours of crying, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A few hours later**

I awoke with a start, my stomach was turning again, so I ran to the bathroom. Once I was done being sick, I rinsed my mouth out, and went back to bed.

Odd, Edward was usually sleeping in the bed. I went out into the hall and down to the guest room. I opened the door, and there was Edward. Asleep in the guest room bed. I silently walked over to the bed, it was a queen size bed with blue silky sheets. Edward was only taking up half the bed, so I crawled into bed with him. I was trying not to jostle the bed, but I wasn't careful enough because when I was done getting in, and snuggling close to Edward, he started to stir.

"Bella? Is that you?"

his voice was thick with sleep, and his eyes were swollen. It looked like he had been crying. I had caused that. I had started to cry when I said,

"Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I was being mean and I don't hate you, please forgive me."

"Bella you shouldn't be apologizing. I should. I was being a jerk, and I know I should have been nicer, I should have explained my plan to you, and I know it was stupid but I wa-"

"Edward stop. Ok? There's nothing to apologize for, I was the one being all hormonal. I shouldn't have yelled like that and I am sorry. Say you'll forgive me?"

"of course love. I love you Bella."

"as do I Edward, as do I"

"come here Bells, lets go to sleep, we have school in the morning."

With all that said and done, I snuggled closer to the love of my life, and went to sleep.

*****vote in the poll on my profile, it will determine the direction of the story!!*****


	9. Dying

**BPOV**

I awoke, this time, thankfully, with out needing to puke up my guts. I rolled over to see Edwards angelic face. Still asleep and calm. He was so adorable when he slept. It got me thinking. What would the baby look like?

This was the type of thing that would annoy me to no end. But luck, for once, was with me. I had an ultrasound in 3 weeks. I could see my baby then. But wouldn't you know it, luck wasn't staying long because I have school today. That would mean I had to admit my secret, to my teachers. Well actually only one. But still. When one knows, word gets around. Today would be a long day.

I was looking forward to seeing Emmett. Ever since I got kicked out, I had seen him once. I missed him. I was still wondering if he would give me a hard time about being pregnant and all, but I was shaken from my wondering, by a very hyper, Alice.

"Hey Bella! Can I come to the ultrasound today?"

"today? I thought it was in three weeks. Nope the hospital called earlier, they asked if they could move you up to today at noon and I said that, that would be fine."

"but what about school?"

"well that's why you're getting a note from Carlisle. Here you can read it."

Alice handed me the note.

_To whom,this may concern._

_I am giving Isabella swan permission to leave school, _

_with Alice Cullen, to attend a doctor's appointment._

_Carlisle Cullen_

"Won't they a) want to know why Carlisle, who is not my father, is giving me, who is not his daughter, permission to cut school to go to an appointment? And b) why his daughter, and my best friend needs to accompany me?"

"nope."

"and why's that?"

"because the school already knows about your little situation"

"THEY WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!"

"Calm down Bella, they've known since yesterday when Carlisle called them to let them know you couldn't be in gym anymore. Relax Bella, everything will be fine. Honestly you worry way too much. It's bad for the baby."

so now I had no worries as to hiding my secret. Because it WASN'T a secret anymore. I was going to do everything I could to stop the student's from finding out.

...oh gosh! And Jessica and Lauren. That would be the death of me. Two huge gossip girls, would tell everyone in town.

Once Alice left, I rolled back over to Edward. He was still out cold, so I decided it was time to wake him up. I started by saying his name gently, while prodding his shoulder. He wasn't stirring at all, so I started to yell his name.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD!! WAKE UP!! I'M DYING!!"

"Bella!!! oh my gosh, love are you ok?!"

The look on his face was priceless. He looked utterly horrified, and extremely confused.

"yes sleepy head, I'm fine. Come on, time to get up. We have an ultrasound later."

"...I thought that was in three weeks?"

"ya so did I, but Alice told me they moved it up to today. So come on. Get up."

"fine"

Once Edward was up, I went to the bathroom to get ready. I got into the shower. The water was so nice and warm. I was looking for my favorite strawberry shampoo, but I couldn't find it so I grabbed the first one I saw. It was Alice's shampoo. It was watermelon, and it smelled like florals _and_ watermelon. The scent was intoxicating. It smelled so nice. I idly wondered, if Edward would notice. Knowing him, he would.

After I finished showering and brushing my teeth, I looked I the mirror. I hadn't gotten dressed yet, so I looked at my stomach. It still looked flat. But I couldn't be sure, because it might just seem flat to me. I see my self in the mirror everyday. I was putting my bra on though, when I noticed it wasn't fitting. Did I honestly grow these over night?

I grabbed my towel and went to Edward and I's room. I couldn't here anyone so I closed the door, and dropped my towel. I walked into the closet, to find, Edward, in the process of getting dressed. Upon my entrance he looked up at me. He smiled, his beautiful half crooked mile at me. I was dazzled. He didn't even try and yet he managed to. Those emerald green eyes, staring into mine.

"well I didn't think it was my birthday yet."

"it's not, I didn't think that you were in here."

"well I thought that you were getting ready in the bathroom"

"i was...until certain things stopped fitting and I didn't realize"

"certain things being?..."

"my bra. I'm getting bigger"

"i can tell"

his comment brought me back, I was standing there like an idiot, naked, in his closet, talking, like there was nothing wrong. I blushed a really deep red, walked out of the closet got my towel, and came back in.

"alright Bella, now what exactly do you need?"

"i need to find something that fits"

_knock knock knock_

"it's me Alice"

"one minute" I called

"no now, I have something for you!"

"I'll get it love don't worry."

with that Edward left the closet, and to the front of the room. A few moments later he came back holding a Victoria's secret bag. Since I knew this was from Alice, it made me a bit fearful. I took the bag from Edward, and looked inside. Alice was my life savor. In the bag was a lacy blue bra. One up from the size I usually wore. With the bra situation handled I got ready as normal, and went outside to met Edward in the car.


	10. Jessica

**BPOV**

We arrived at school, in ten minutes. With Edward's crazy insane driving skills, we always got there fast. I had just gotten out of Edward's Volvo, when Emmett cam over and scooped me into a big bear hug.

"Emmett,... Can't.... Breath...Don't crush...Baby"

I had just finished getting out the words when two things happened simultaneously. Emmett let go of me, and put me down, thankfully, but Jessica and Lauren had been passing by when I said don't crush baby. They had heard. They knew about my baby.

They both stared open mouthed at me. They continued this for 10 seconds until Jessica said,

"so who knocked you up?" she said this while eying Edward like a peace of eye candy.

"Jessica." this time it was Rose who spoke up.

"just because you're a stupid slut, doesn't mean you need to know everything."

"well think of it this way. I can get the truth now, or a bunch of rumors will need to be corrected later."

"you mean like the rumor where you got herpes from mike newton? I don't think that was so much a rumor as fact."

"you don't know anything."

"well obviously I do. It isn't a secret. Word gets around."

"so back to the point. Who knocked up Bella?"

"yes he did" this time it was me who said it. I didn't know where all this courage was coming from, but it was awesome.

"I always new you were a whore. Whatever. Edward, when you finally come to your senses, and dump this peace of trash, call me"

"Oh Jessica."

"yes Edward?"

"I would never leave Bella. Especially to a life ruiner like yourself. Do me a favor, if you ever find yourself on the wrong end of a gun, pull the trigger."

I had never heard Edward be so mean like that, but he was always very protective of me. I was actually surprised Alice had stayed silent through the entire thing. Usually she was in and yelling like there was no tomorrow. Thats when I noticed. Alice and Jasper, were nowhere to be seen.

Where had they gone? They were here just a minute ago. I somehow knew though, that I probably didn't want to look for them right now.

"come on Bella. Let's get to class"

"ok Edward."

He took my hand while we walked to class. It always amazed me how he managed to make me feel like i was the only one in the world, even wen i felt like crap. We arrived to class, and opened the door to triginometry. There was Jessica, with a bunch of people surrounding her. When we walked in, they all turned to look at us.

And so the torcher begins...


	11. Mr Green

**BPOV **

We walked over to my desk. People were watching my every move. I knew they knew. It was so obvious. But what surprised me was that Mike, still looked at me like he had a chance. It was pathetic really. Here I am, knocked up, and he looks like he wants to ask me out. Just then the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, came in. she called me over and motioned me to step outside. I quickly followed her out the door, eager to escape the gazes of my class mates.

When we got out side the classroom, she turned around and shut the door. Then she looked at me.

"now, Bella, I have been informed of your situation, and I would like you to know right now, that if you get sick during class, or you need to leave for whatever reason, you can. But you will make up the work missed. Now the principal would like to speak to you n the office. Go on, and get back ASAP."

"um, can Edward come?"

"well. I suppose, after all he is the one at fault here."

"excuse me? His fault? We are both, at fault. It takes two to tango. And what makes you think that it's his fault?"

"firstly, you _will_ not use that tone with me, and secondly your father came in and told us that Edward pressured you into it."

"well if you'll excuse me, I have to get Edward to go see the principal, about _our_ mistake."

with that done and said, I went in got Edward and came out. I was walking down the hall with him when he stopped me. I turned around to see why, but he just held up a hand signaling me not to talk.

"Bella. Are you mad?"

"at you? no. at the teacher? Maybe. At Jessica? Yes. At Charlie? Definitely."

"OK just checking. Come on let's go to..." oh thats right. Edward didn't know where we were headed.

"the principals office."

"oh. OK."

We walked into the office to find Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, who looked purple, and Renee. Before anything could be said, the principal came out, and ushered us into his office. We all sat down in the six available chairs. Esme and Carlisle, in the two to the left. Edward and I, in the middle, and Charlie and Renee to the right. The principal, Mr. Green, came in, and sat down across from us.

"well as I'm sure your all aware of Bella and Edward's situation. I would like to discuss the problem, of Bella's schooling."

"well that won't be a problem since I made an appointment to get her an abortion" - Charlie

"I'm 18, dad, you can't force me too."

"Excuse me? You are my Daughter. You will do as I say"

"no I won't. I don't live with you anymore. You can't make me do anything."

"Charlie. If you so much as try and push Bella into having an abortion, then I will beat you black and blue, purple too, all the way to hell. Where you belong. I don't want you forcing your views on our daughter. You are such a hypocrite."

"oh yeah? How so?"

"well let's take a walk down memory lane shall we? When I was pregnant with Emmett and Bella, you wouldn't let anyone near me if they so much as mentioned, something bad about me or your children. I was the one who wanted to have an abortion, because I was scared. But after you convinced me, not to. I had them, and now I have 2 wonderful children. Is it so bad for Bella to want that too?"

I knew that my mom _used_ to be pro-choice, but her views since then had changed some.

"she's too young. I won't be let this happen."

"with all do respect sir, Bella and Renee have a point. And I will stand by Bella, with any choice she makes"

"well Edward, this is your fault, so shut your trap an-"

"Mr. Swan, back to the point at hand. I would like to know what will happen with Bella's education."

this time it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Mr. Green, Esme and I would have no problem home schooling her. Edward and Alice, between the two, are in all Bella's classes. They could get the work for Bela, she would do the work, and they would hand it in. it won't be a problem"

"chief swan, I know you don't hold my son in high respect right now, since he and Bella got into this, but they are adults, and you need to respect there decision. They need to make mistakes, and live there lives. I think you should just accept the fact that you will be a grandparent in a little over 7 months."

those were the magic words. Grandparent. Charlie got up and left, without a word.

"well if that's the case, as far as Bella's schooling is concerned, then all I need to know is when this takes effect."

That was my chance to get out of school so I jumped in and said "now? Please? Pretty please? I don't want to deal with Jessica and all her gossip, and rumors."

"has miss Stanley been starting any rumors?"

"more like gossiping my life to whole student body."

"I see. Well you can get your things and go home with the Cullen's now. Edward you may go if you like. I will deal with Jessica"

Everyone got up and left the office. I walked over to my mom, and gave her a huge hug.

"thanks mom"

"anytime, baby, anytime."

"hey mom?"

"ya honey?"

"why didn't you tell me you were coming down to forks?"

"because I wanted to surprise you"

"hey mom?"

"yes baby?"

"how long will Charlie be mad at me?"

"until he see's a picture of your ultrasound, which I hear is today. Can I come?"

"ya sure mom. Come on, it's in 3 hours. I have to go get Alice, and all my stuff."

"OK. We'll all meet you and Edward outside"


	12. Charlie

**BPOV**

When Edward and I got back to the classroom to get our stuff, Jessica just watched me, waiting for me to explode. Or something. I went over to my desk, and got my things. Edward did the same. As we were leaving the classroom, I heard Jessica, say something along the lines of Edward could do so much better.

I was about to go to the main entrance, when an idea struck me. Edward was getting, and Emmett would want to see mom, and rose was gonna wanna see the baby too. So I went down the hall to there first period, English class.

I got the class and knocked on the door. A very bored looking teacher answered. I quickly asked for Emmett and Rose. Once they had there things, I all but dragged them down the hall.

"whoa!!! slow down Bells, what's the big rush?"

"mom's outside waiting, and were going to the Cullen's house until my ultrasound"

"well what are we waiting for let's get going!!"

Emmett sounded like a child on Christmas morning. Some of the simplest things pleased him. He hadn't seen mom, since last summer. He would have come down to Jacksonville with me last time I went, but he and Rose, had plans to go to the drive in movies, to...have a good time.

We reached the front doors to the school, when Emmett saw mom.

"MOMMY!!!!"

he scooped my mom into one of his bone crushing bear hugs, and spun her around in circles.

"OK, Emmett down, now. You big giant teddy bear."

"sorry" he looked so funny when he said sorry. Like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"it's OK baby, you know I love you anyway."

We all piled into the car's, Emmett, rose, Alice, and Renee, rode in Edward's Volvo. Much to his displeasure. While Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I, went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"so what do you guys want to do when we get home?" Carlisle asked.

"well I wanna sleep some more."

"did you have your prenatal vitamin's this morning?"

"oops"

"take them when we get home, and then you can sleep, for ...two hours. That way we have time to get to the hospital."

"OK, hey Edward?"

"yes love?"

"when we get home, can you come hum, me to sleep?"

"sure. Anything for you. And Bella, you know that you don't need to ask. I would regardless of if you asked or not."

"thanks Edward"

"anytime love"

When we arrived home, Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. That meant one thing. Trouble.

I was walking up the front steps when I heard Charlie yelling form inside. The others were already home so I assumed that he was yelling at one of them. I motioned for everyone to stop and listen. That's when I heard what he was saying.

"- and I am not dealing with this crap! First your sister now you! You and your sister were a mistake. A HORRIBLE mistake!one that I regret everyday of my life! I don't care what your mother says. She is wrong! I am right! You to shouldn't be alive! Your sister's a whore, and your a moron! How the hell can you support that kind of a decision! I thought I raised you better than that! Honestly! And you should have better class than to date a horrible superficial blond like her. Actually no, perfect match, two moron's meant for each other. Well have a nice life. I don't want you in my home ever again. Pack your thing's and leave. "

By the end of Charlie's rant, I was being held up by Edward and Carlisle. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and although should have moved, I didn't. Charlie, came through the door, and bumped into me, with too much force, sending me flying down the steps and landing on my head. He was too pissed off to care though, but I didn't notice the pain in my head. I was in shock. Charlie, my own father. He hated me. After that, everything went black.


	13. Hospital

**BPOV**

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. My head hurt. A lot. And that beeping noise was getting really annoying. Then I heard a new sound. It was softer, nicer, and very melodic. I knew that sound anywhere. It was the sound of Edward humming. But I didn't know what he was humming. It wasn't my lullaby, that was for sure. I opened my eyes to see Edward, he was sitting next to the bed, with his head on my still flat stomach. With his eyes closed, humming.

"Edward? What are you humming?"

"our daughter's lullaby"

"were...were having a girl?"

"and a boy"

"twins?"

"yup"

the look on his face was of pure bliss. He looked like he was about to break into a happy dance.

"When you got knocked out, Carlisle did an emergency ultrasound, to make sure the baby was OK, that's when he told me, that we were having twins."

"but..wait..aren't you not supposed to be able to see the gender of the baby, until the fifth month?"

"yes. But..."

"but?..."

"but I really wanted to know, and I know how your afraid of needles, so I asked if it was possible to find out before the five months, and he said he could take an amniotic fluid test. And he did so he told me what the gender of the babies are."

"wow" that was all I could say. I was speechless. I mean I guess it was to be expected since both Edward and I, were twins. Emmett and me, and Alice and Edward. It made me wonder how many doubles would be born if rose and Emmett ever had a kid, or if Alice and Jasper did.

Twins. This was going to push everyone over the edge.

"Edward? Does anyone else know? About the twins?"

"yes. I couldn't contain my excitement"

"so they won't be all excited around me, right?"

"if you don't want them too, then I'm sure they won't..well Alice will. But that's to be expected."

"hey...how long have I been out?"  
"oh about 26 hours. You scarred me, for a while until Carlisle reassured me, you were fine."

just then Charlie came in through the door. He looked pissed off, but not nearly as much as earlier. He actually looked worried, and sorry.

"Edward. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with my daughter. Alone"

"yes sir. Not a problem."

Edward gave me a parting kiss, and went into the hall.

Charlie turned back to me.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I know that I must sound like the worst father ever. But. You just can't spring something like that on me. I mean, I knew that you two were, well, you know, I just thought that you would be responsible about it. And I want you to ignore, what I said at the Cullen's, I know you heard me. I was just blowing off steam, in a very bad manner. Look Bells, you can forgive me or hate me, but I know that I can't stop you from having these babies. And I also know I can't chop off Edwards manhood, so I guess that leaves me with one option. I have o accept the fact that I'm gonna be a grandpa."

"Daddy!" I reached out to give him a hug, I was so happy that he wasn't mad at me anymore. He came over to the bed, and gave me a huge bear hug. Now I know where Emmett get's it from.

"oh, and Bella, if you ever scare me like that again. I will ground your but so fast."

"okay dad"

"So Bella, is there any chance that you might want to come stay with me again?"

"I'll think about it. I like staying with Edward, and if we aren't in the same house then I can't snuggle up with him every night. But I do miss being at home...I'll tell you in the morning. Okay daddy?"

"okay sweetie, listen I have to go down to the station, I'll see you later."


	14. Shopping

**BPOV**

I was getting ready to leave, when Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came in.

"congratulation's Bells. Now you have to get 2 kids out of ya" Emmett

"aww there gonna be so adorable!! this is so exciting!!" Rose

"just don't flip out at us for random stuff" Jasper

"oh my freaking goodness! You have to let me plan your baby shower! Oh! And the nursery! And you need to let me take you shopping! And we can have fun and we cou-"

"Alice! Stop!. Lets take things one thing at a time!"

"fine."

just then Edward came in carrying a bouquet of flowers and a giant teddy bear.

" I thought you might like these" he said with a smile.

"awwww!!!! thank you Edward!! I love you!!"

"I love you too, Bella, but do you want to go home now?"

"yes!!"

we all left the hospital room and went down to the lobby. I wasn't sure if we were all supposed to fit into the same car, but Edward told me to go over to Emmett's jeep. I was about to leave, when I saw the cutest outfit in the gift shop.

"Alice!! come here!!"

"what?"

"look at that cute little outfit in the gift shop!! the Yellow sun dress with the baby bonnet."

"would you like to go shopping Bella?!" she said this in the most disbelieving tone ever.

"um. I guess so."

"OK when we get back to my place, I will get my car, and we will go to....Seattle, for a shopping trip"

"ok, but remember my rules."

"don't go over the top. Don't insist on to much. Don't be annoying. Don't buy too much. Don't force you into awesome outfits. Is that it?"

"...ya thats about it"

"ok let's go!!"

We were driving home, when a thought struck me. What the hell had I gotten myself into?! I would never go shopping on my own free will. Ever. But I really wanted to get some adorable little outfits for my babies. Oh! And I needed names. And a nursery design. Wow. My hormones were altering my thinking process.

Emmett actually surprised me by pulling into my Dad's driveway, and not the Cullen's. Then he turned around to look at me.

"ok, so Bells, here's the deal. Your staying at the Cullen's every other week. This week you will be staying here. Understand?"

"um ya. But where's my stuff?"

"inside. And I told Alice that you will go shopping next week, but this week your to take it easy. And besides, Alice found online shopping. I doubt your going to Seattle. She's gonna be over in 20 minutes."

"oh. Well that's awesome! Now I can enjoy shopping, and I can stay at home!"

**20 minutes later**

_ding dong!_

"EMMETT! GET THE DOOR!" I shouted from my room. It had been so long since I was home. Well actually no. 2 weeks wasn't long, but missed home.

A few moments passed, until I heard the unmistakable sound of Alice climbing the stairs to my room.

It took a few moments for her to get to my door, but when she did, she came in carrying a laptop, and tons of catalogs.

"so I was thinking that we could start figuring out which house the nursery will be in. and we can order the furniture today, then we can get clothes, and all the necessities."

"ya, sure, but just so you know, me and Edward, are probably going to get our own apartment."

"oh well in that case, if you two do get one, let me come with you!!"

"fine"

"OK lets get started"

Alice started to set the laptop up, then she turned to me and smiled. This was suddenly looking not so relaxing after all.


	15. Names

**BPOV**

Alice and I had spent the last two hours, on the babies'R'us page, shopping for baby supplies. We also got two dark cherry wood cribs, and matching changing tables. We also got 36 different outfits for each baby. They were made up of green's yellow's blue's and pink's. It was crazy how much we bought. We also got me a bunch of maternity clothes from another online store. And they would be here in three days. I was wondering how big I was actually going to get, when Alice interrupted my thought's.

"so how far along are you?"

"I'm about 2 and a half months. According to the books, I will start showing, in the next two weeks. But somehow, I think I will end up showing a bit earlier than that. I already have a baby bump."

it was true too!! I was so excited when I found out. It was still only small, but it was there.

"Really?! Lemme see!!"

I got up off the bed to show her. When she saw the small bump, she started jumping up and down in excitement. I didn't here him coming, but about two seconds later in came Charlie and Edward. When the saw me showing off my small baby bump, Charlie looked caught between the final acceptance that I was in fact having twins, and happiness. Edward looked like he was completely blissed out. He came behind me and put his hands on my stomach while he whispered in my ear, "you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen"

because I didn't want Charlie getting mad, I very casually got Alice and him to leave, saying that I needed to speak to Edward about something. When the both left, I turned to Edward.

"so I was wondering love, what is it you need to speak to me about?"

"names. For the babies I mean."

"oh really?"

"yes."

"well, why don't you lay down on the bed with me, I don't want you up to much."

"ok, but we need to talk names!!"

we went over to my mt bed and laid down. I already had a few names picked out that I like so I started with the first one I came up with.

"i like Layla Anne Cullen" I said

"i like Brandon Anthony Cullen"

Apparently he thought of some too. **(AN. Edward will be saying boy names Bella will say Girl names.)**

"Abbie Lynne Cullen"

"Aden James Cullen"

"Barbra Jones Cullen"

"Benny Jo Cullen Ben for short "

"Katie Marie Cullen"

"Tyler Anthony Cullen"

"so which one is your favorite?"

"well for girls, I like Layla Anne Cullen, and Katie Marie Cullen. For boys I like, Benny Jo Cullen. How about you?"

"well I like Benny Jo Cullen too, but instead of Benny, how about Benjamen? I mean Ben for short, but I don't like Benny too much. And for the girl names, I like Layla Anne Cullen."

"so I think, now that we have names, we should celebrate."

"oh? How so?"

"well....i was thinking" kiss "that maybe" kiss "we could have some fun"

"oh? And would you be referring to the fact that we haven't _done_ anything in 3 weeks?"

"possibly."

"won't it hurt the baby?"

"nope, it's safe until the fifth month"

"you checked?"

"yes I did"

"why?"

"curiosity."

"you know Charlie and Alice are downstairs as we speak."

"well we could be quiet...."

"later"

"fine. Do you want to tell everyone the names of our children yet?"

"let them wait."

"ok. Love"

Just then I yawned. I snuggled closer to Edward, when he started humming a new tune.

"what are you humming?"

"well you have a lullaby, Layla has one, and now so does Ben."

"aw. That's so sweet!"

"go to sleep love"

"ok. Night"


	16. Lies Crash and Burn

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start. I hadn't been sick for a while, but my stomach had decided to make me sick again. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I reached the toilet just in time, to throw up. I had hoped that I was passed all this. I had just finished when I heard Edward and Charlie downstairs, and from what I could here, they were arguing.

"...don't push it Cullen. I already have to put up with Bella being pregnant with your spawn, I don't need to wake up and find you two in the same bed, thats how all this started, remember?"

"Chief Swan, I told you, I fell asleep, we didn't _do_ anything. We talked about names, and then she fell asleep, and Bella is carrying two wonderful babies. They aren't _spawn_ as you so like to call them."

"Well you could have left. It makes sense. And anything that comes from you is."

"Fine, I'll leave, but you can explain to Bella why I can't come over anymore, and why she isn't aloud to visit me."

"Well who said I have to explain. I don't _have_ to do anything. For all I care, you two could get rid of the little things, I really don't want grand kids. Not now, not from you, now get out of my house, and don't come back."

I had heard enough. I wasn't going to listen to Charlie be such a jerk, especially to the man I love. I went back into my room and started re-packing my things. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I thought Charlie had gotten passed the whole thing, that he was going to be accepting of what happened. I guess he was a better liar than I thought. Once I finished packing, I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom, to get into the shower.

I had a quick shower, got out, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I got dressed into some blue jeans and my red blouse. I went back into my room to finish getting ready. I went downstairs to have some breakfast, when I ran into Charlie. He looked pissed off. I decided I had to play it cool, and act totally oblivious to the conversation earlier.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing up so early? You know you should be resting, it's not good for the baby to be tired all the time."

YA! RIGHT! He just didn't want to deal with me this early in the morning. I had to keep my poker face so I replied smoothly, for me at least.

"i had morning sickness, I'm tired, and cranky, and I wanna go see Alice. We have plans for later...and I really want some Jelly Bean ice cream. With maple syrup....OH! And chocolate icing!!"

"is that some sort of freaky craving Bells? Because I have never heard of someone wanting that. And you cant hang out with Alice today. I need you and Emmett at home today. Were going to go through some boxes of things that need to be sorted out."

"oh...OK, well can I at least go to the store, I really want ice cream."

"fine, be back soon Bells."

"OK dad"

Charlie continued upstairs and I followed, saying I needed my purse. He went into his room and shut the door. Now was my chance, I could grab my things and go. I went into my room, grabbed my things and went outside to my truck. I threw my things into my truck and got in. I was driving down the road to the Cullen's when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Emmett. Where are you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you want to know."

"because I thought you were staying here again at home, and I wanted to go surprise you but went to find your room empty. Did something happen?"

"um ya. I overheard Edward and Charlie arguing. And it upset me"

How could I explain to Emmett, that dad, was lying to my face when he said he was fine with this. How could I tell him that dad was a huge jerk? Maybe I wouldn't have to. I could just blame it all on hormones.

"you heard that huh?"

"what do you mean?"

"well, I woke up to Charlie yelling at Edward, I heard most of it. So I guess your headed to?..."

"the Cullen's"

"OK cool, I'll meet you there"

"OK, bye Emmett"

"Bye"

I hung up my cell phone and continued driving. I was almost there, when a car came swerving around the corner. They were going to fast and I was to slow to get out of the way. That's when they hit me.


	17. Back Again

**BPOV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

What was that annoying noise? And why wouldn't it stop? This was so annoying. I thought maybe it was my alarm clock so reached over, eyes closed, to slap the alarm clock, that was not there. Instead of hitting an alarm clock, I hit something the was silky, and hard.

"ow!" I heard a muffled cry. Oh no. who had I hit?

"Bella? What did I do? It's not nice to hit people, especially your big brother."

"Emmie? Is that you?"

"ya Bells, who else?"

"I dunno. What are you doing here?"

Now seemed like a good time to open my eyes. I slowly opened them to see a blank white room that was oddly familiar. Looked over to see Emmett in a plain, plastic chair, rubbing his head, which was where I assumed I had hit. He looked up at me and smiled at me. I continued looking around. There was a glass window on the left wall, and there was a few plain looking chairs, all of them filled by Edward and my, family. Everyone was here. Charlie looked sort of pleased, and worried. Carlisle, was in his doctors uniform, and Esme looked worried. Everyone else shared a similar expression. The only person who's face I couldn't see was Edward's.

His face was in his hands. It looked like he was shaking slightly. Almost as if he was crying. Thats when all my memories came flooding back to me, Charlie and Edward had a fight, I drove off, I was going to Edward's place when I got hit by a car. I looked around at everyone's faces again. That's when it hit me. I must have lost my babies.

I started to cry when Edward looked up, he of course had been crying like I expected, but ho could blame him? Our children were dead.

Carlisle came over to me and asked everyone except Edward to leave while he spoke to us. Once everyone was gone he turned to us.

"Bella, I know that you have probably already figured this out, but the babies, right now, are at this point, alive. But the likelihood of them surviving isn't great. I am going to be keeping you here at the hospital to be under constant observation. I want to make sure you keep these babies. This means no stress, or getting up. You are staying here for the next three months. I'll be monitoring the babies."

"so, if I stay here, and be totally stress free, and I heal, then the babies will be OK?"

"Bella. Theres something else..."

"what?"

"you did suffer from a severe concussion, so you may not remember much of what happened that morning."

I thought back to the crash. Nothing. Further back. Blurry. I was getting in my truck really pissed off. I looked back at the conversation I had with my dad. Bingo! That's why I left. I was going to the Cullen's to see Edward and move back in because Charlie was being the hugest jerk ever. After that, nothing.

"I remember everything up until the crash."

"Can you tell me what happened? Because when your truck got towed, all your things were in the truck next to you. Where were you going?"

"I over heard Charlie yelling at Edward, and some thing's were said that I didn't appreciate. I got mad so I got my things and went to my truck to go see Edward. I know that it was going to be every other week that I spent at your house, but I didn't want to be near Charlie."

"Bella. What did he say?"

I told Carlisle all of what I heard, and what happened. By the time I finished he looked shocked and sorry. Just then Charlie came in.

"is every thing OK in here?"

"yes. Everything is fine. But I think that you and Bella should talk"

The way Carlisle said that, made me thin, that he wasn't giving us a choice. It probably had something to do with Charlie not being truthful about the way he feels about these babies.

Carlisle excused himself and shut the door behind him.

"so what exactly do we need to talk about Bells?"

"how about the babies?"

"what about them?"

"I want to know the truth. How do you actually feel about me having Edward's twins?"

"the truth. Well you are to young. You aren't responsible enough. I don't like the fact the Edward took you at such a young age. You aren't married, and you haven't finished school. You don't have a job. What you did was a mistake, that can still be fixed. I honestly, never wanted kids Bella. I mean sure, I didn't want her to kill part of me too, I mean at the time, I had the view that if she had killed you two, then I would always wonder what you would be when you grew up. Now I know what a mistake that was, and I don't want you making the same mistake I did."

"Dad. Both Edward and I want these babies. This isn't a mistake. This is a blessing. And ya I know that I haven't finished school, but I will this year. Before the babies are born. And this was a joint decision. It takes two to tango. Me and Edward made the decision to be with each other in more ways than one. And ya we didn't think that I would get pregnant, but I did, and now were taking responsibility for what we did. So you can just deal with it."

Charlie stood there for what seemed like ages, in stunned silence. The he left. Without a word. I guess I knew how he was going to deal with this. By ignoring the fact.


	18. Death

**BPOV**

I have been in the hospital for one month now, I've had 2 ultrasounds, and I'm loosing my mind. I mean sure I have visitors, almost every second of the day. But I'm not aloud to get up from bed unless it's to use the washroom, shower, or go to the cafeteria on the main level, and even that's rare because every one always gets me food for me.

So far I know that my babies are fine, and that I'm fine now too, but because Carlisle gave the order to three months bed rest, I'm stuck here. I was sitting on my bed contemplating, about random nothings, when Edward came in. he looked sad, but resigned. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?"

"...umm it's about Charlie."

He said his name, so that it was twisted into a mumble. I linked his face expression, and his words to one thing. What had Charlie done this time. I hadn't heard from Charlie since our last argument, and that was when I first got here.

"What did he do?"

"...umm, Bella, promise you won't get upset."

"OK, what happened?"

"well...umm, Charlie, sort of...umm....died."

"..."

"Bella?"

"...he...died?"

my voice was monotone, and had no emotion in it. Charlie had died. From what? Last time I checked he was healthy. And where? If it had been on the job, I doubt it was though, this is after all Fork's, that would be understandable. Heart attack, maybe, he liked fast food. But what else could he have died from?

"how?"

"..."

"Edward? How did he die?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

"... he killed himself. With his gun, at home. Emmett heard the shot go off. He called 911 when he found Charlie."

Emmett, he must be a wreck. I felt so sorry for him. Not only was our father dead, but he was the one who was home when he did it, and he was the one to find him.

"Bella, he left a note."

That's when I saw the letter in his hand. It must be for me, why else would he have it with him.

He silently handed me the letter. On the front in Charlie's messy handwriting it said: _Bella _

I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that the last time we spoke, it wasn't a very good way to leave off, and I know that by the time you read this I will be dead. I know that you probably won't forgive me for this, but I couldn't handle this much. I know it's wrong of me to kill myself, and I know you may not miss me, but I love you baby. Never forget that. I know what I said was horrible, but it was said in anger and rage. I know my action's are inexcusable, but I am sorry for the way I acted, and for what I put you through. I am sorry for how I treated Edward too. He's a good guy, one in a million. Men like him don't come around that often, keep hold of him, and pass on my apologies. I want you to live a happy life Bella, and I know that I would never be able to be around you if you were actually happy. I know you probably want to know, why am I killing myself. Well the answer is that, your so much like me, I know that I said you were a mistake, and you were, but not a bad one. I told you that you're a screw up, but after a lot of though, I realized that I am. I failed as a father, and I couldn't handle that kind of guilt. I wish the best for you and Edward. And I pray to God, that you two stick it out. Say hi to my grand babies, will ya? I love you Bells. Forever and always._

_xoxoxoxo _

_Charlie_

I finished reading the letter. Once. Twice. Three times. I was crying my eyes out when Emmett came in. he had a letter like mine, only I could see his name on the front. He came over to me and gave me a hug. He started to cry. It was the first time in ages that I had seen him cry. He looked up at me and stared. There was only pain on his face. He just cried. I was crying too, but I could only imagine what he was going through right now.

"Bells?" Emmett asked.

"ya Emmie?"

"is dad gonna go to heaven?"

"ya. I know he will"

" 'kay."

Emmet and I sat in peaceful silence for a few hours. He fell asleep in the chair, and fell asleep in my bed. We both woke up to our significant others next to us. I looked over to Emmett and Rose, sitting on one of the chairs, across the room. Rose was whispering sweet nothings while Emmett looked off into space. I looked over to Edward. He was laying down next to me, with his hands on my belly. He was humming a new tune. I didn't recognize.

"Edward what are you humming?"

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"oh..."

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"ya...I'll be fine. I'm just really gonna miss Charlie."

"Everything will be OK love. You'll see."


	19. Proposal

**BPOV**

The next few days went by in a blur. I went to Charlie's funeral, along with all of my family. I was put back in bed rest, and I was slowly coming out of my daze. I was laying in bed, on an early Monday morning, when I felt something move inside of me. I put my hand to my stomach, and rubbed gently. I felt it again. My babies were kicking!! I was so excited that I screamed out in joy, but from someone who didn't know what had happened, would think it was one of pain. Just then, Carlisle came rushing in.

"Bella? Are you OK?!"

"One of my Babies moved!!" I squealed excitedly.

Carlisle just smiled at me and left the room. I was laying on my bed contemplating random nothings, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I looked up to see Rose and Emmett, standing in the doorway. I motioned them in so they could come sit down. Once they were seated, they looked at me.

"Bella. Um, I was wondering, if I could throw you a baby shower. If that's OK, with you."

Emmett just sat there.

"Nothing big, if you keep it under control, then fine."

"thank you Bella!! you are so awesome!!"

"Hey Bella guess what! I talked to Carlisle and I convinced him to let you off of bed rest a month early if you continue to stay healthy."

"are you for real?"

"ya"

"oh my gosh Emmett I love you!!"

"good to know Bells."

we talked for a little while longer, when a random thought occurred to me.

"hey do you guys wanna know the names me and Edward picked out for the babies?

"OF COURSE!" they said in unison.

"OK, well I won't tell you until everyone's here. So pass me the phone.

I called everyone up, and told them to get over to the hospital. When everyone arrived, I turned to Edward, and motioned for him to come over to me. He sat down and took my hand. He still didn't have a clue as to why everyone was here, but he just went along with what I was doing.

"OK, so the reason you are all here, is because I am going to tell you all the names, we have picked out for the babies."

Everyone looked excited for us to say the names. I decided that I would start.

"OK so the baby girl, will be named, Layla Anne Cullen."

"And the baby boy, will be named, Benjamen Jo Cullen. What do you think?"

Everyone sat in stunned silence until Alice squealed in delight.

"oh!! Bella!! those names are so cute!! I can't wait for the babies to be born."

"Me too. It's going to be so exciting!"

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I'd like to say something while everyone's still here, if that's OK with you?"

"ya sure"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I know that I promised to wait for this. But I just can't. Will you marry me?"

I was shocked. No beyond shocked. Shocked didn't even begin to describe how I felt. I was happy, amazed, excited, and every good emotion there ever was. All I could do was nod, and cry. I had a huge smile on my face, and I barely noticed Alice talking about her planning my wedding. I watched as Edward slid a beautiful ring onto my finger. It was a silver band, with a heart shaped diamond, surrounded by deep blue sapphires. It looked amazing, it even matched my promise ring.

Everyone was grinning. They all congratulated us and eventually left. It had been a long day, and I was beginning to get sleepy. Edward laid down next to me, and started to hum my lullaby. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Free

**BPOV**

_One month later – Bella is 5 months pregnant_

Today was the day. I was aloud to go home. Well to the Cullen's, but it was still home. I was wondering where Emmett was staying. He was probably staying with Rosalie and Jasper. Their parents were pretty cool about a lot of stuff.

I was getting ready to go, when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see my own personal angel standing in the doorway. He came over to me, put his hands on my belly and rubbed soothing circles near the babies.

"so how are my three favorite people doing?"

"well I'm doing fine and the babies are kicking."

"are they kicking now?"

"nope. But they will when I lay down."  
"and why's that love?"

"well because, when I walk around it's like being rocked back and forth. When I stop, they aren't being rocked. They like it when I move so they kick to get me moving again."

"oh really? And where did you here this?"

"my parenting books."

"oh...well are you ready to go love?"

"ya lemme get my things. I'll be down in a few."

"here let me get your things. I can bring them to the car. You need to keep your energy"

Edward took my bags and went to the elevator. I followed him to the main lobby, and was about to leave, when a nurse came up to me with a wheelchair.

"Miss swan. We aren't aloud to let you leave without being in a wheelchair. Hospital rules."

"do I have to?"

"yes. Now sit down"

I obediently sat in the chair. As I was being pushed out of the Hospital, I felt the babies kick again. I started to rub my belly gently. Edward came around with the car, and I was helped into the seat. I could have done it on my own but I didn't want to argue right now.

We were driving home to Edwards when I felt the babies kick. _Again._ I wasn't sure how long this was going t last but in the books, it said that kicking was supposed to last for 1 to 2 months. So that would mean when I am 7 months pregnant, the size of a whale, and really cranky, the kicking would stopped.

We arrived home to see pink and blue banners, covering the main entrance to the house. I looked over to Edward, and he just smiled. I was about to say something but was cut off by Edward kissing me. He was so good at making me forget what I was going to say. Almost to good. We broke apart and got out of the Volvo.

We walked up to the porch and opened the doors to see what was waiting inside...


	21. Baby Shower

**BPOV**

We walked into the house. There were even more streamers, and balloons covering every inch of the main hall. All of the decorations were pink and blue. I looked over to the living room and saw a mile high pile of gifts. I continued walking around until I reached the back door.

I opened the back door, and stepped into the back yard. Everyone immediately screamed "SURPRISE!!!"

I jumped about three feet in the air. It surprised me how many people came considering the last time I saw them, most of them were giving me dirty looks, and talking crap behind my back. I walked around and was greeted by everyone. Rose and Alice both came up to me with huge smiles on there faces. Well this would explain all the decorations that are up...

"Bella! You're here!"

"I tried to reign her in, sorry, you know she's an unstoppable, force of party."

"It's OK, how long do I have to stay?"

"until everyone leaves."

Damn! I was hoping I could escape and just hang out with Edward. No such luck. Everyone talked for awhile, until the games started. My favorite had to be the baby umbrella game. Rose and Alice filled an umbrella with baby things, brought me out of the room, had everyone try to remember all the things in the umbrella. And then when the umbrella was gone, they asked if anyone could remember what my outfit was. I thought it was hilarious, because no one could.

We played a bunch of baby shower games for a few hours, the we had some cake. It was a huge ice cream cake, with two babies on it. I got to cut it, and once everyone had a piece I was lead over to the pile of gifts. It really was scary how many there were.

Alice and Rose started to organizing which ones would be opened in what order. Then I was handed the gifts.

By the time I had opened all the gifts I had, 45 new baby outfits, for both babies, 2 new cribs, although I already had 2, 2 car seats, $500 in gift cards to various baby stores, some more maternity clothing, baby toys, and many more things. It was crazy how much there was. There was no way all this would fit into the nursery.

It was about 8:00 when everyone was starting to leave. Almost everyone was gone, the only people left, were my family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Renee, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Phil. Then there were two people from school, Angela, and Jessica. I still don't know why she came. She hates me.

Angela began by approaching me. She was definitely one of my closer friends. Jessica, was just evil.

"Hey Bella, Congrats on keeping the babies. I'm really happy for you. Are you excited?"

"ya I can't wait to be skinny again" I was only joking but Jessica took that as her chance to join the conversation.

"so Bella, why do you bother keeping babies, that will be bastards? Oh wait, your having a shotgun wedding. I forgot."

"Jessica, why did you come?"

"oh well that's no way to treat a guest. Now is it?"

"Jessica, leave Bella alone, she's being smart about this whole thing."

And thats why I have Angela as my friend.

"Smart would be abortion. Not getting knocked up and then keeping the things"

"_things? _You think my babies are _things?_ Well if that's how you see them, then leave"

"fine. Just wait till everyone finds out about the shotgun wedding."

I hate Jessica Stanley. With every fiber of my being. Angela said a quick goodbye and left.

I was so tired. Edward and I went upstairs to relax. I got ready for bed and went to sleep with Edward, he was humming my lullaby.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Sunny Day in Fork's

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining onto Edward and I's room. It was so bright out! A rare thing for the rainy town of Forks. Today was a Monday, this meant everyone had school. This also meant, I was alone to spend the day as I please.

I went off to the bathroom to get ready for my day when I heard Esme down in the kitchen humming a soft melody. I slowly walked down the stairs to listen to what she was singing, when the klutz in me came out, I fell flat on my face, making a huge noise.

Esme, turned around and rushed over to me. She was freaking out about the babies. Of course I was worried too, but I hadn't fallen that hard....

"Bella! Are you OK?"

"ya I'm fine"

"are you sure? What were you doing?"

"Well I heard you singing a soft melody, and I wanted to hear it. What was it?"

"oh that? It's a song I used to sing for Edward and Alice when they were young"

"Can you sing it tome?"

"of course dear! Come let's sit down"

Esme ushered me over to the couch to sit down. She sat down next to me and bean to sing.

"Mommy loves your little smile

your smile lights up all the rooms

shining, smiling, eyes so bright

you are precious in my sight

Mommy loves your little smile"

"Mommy loves it when you hug her

trying to hold on, oh so strong

soft so skin and frosty white

you are precious in my sight

Mommy loves it when you hug her"

"Mommy loves your little cry

hearing you makes me smile

not a day will pass me by

when I don't need your cry

Mommy loves your little cry"

**(authors_ note : this is the same tune as Jesus love the little children, just different words)_**

"and that's what you sang to them when they were little?"

"yes it is, I made it myself."

"it's amazing!"

"why thank you Bella. Do you want something to eat?"

I thought about it for a couple seconds before deciding on a grilled cheese sandwich with egg in the cheese. Esme easily made it. She was an amazing cook. The food always tasted good when she made it.

I ate my meal in silence while Esme worked around the kitchen. I was getting up to clear my plate when Esme came to get it for me. I thanked her for taking it for me and went upstairs, so I could get ready for the day. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do, but I had the entire day to do whatever I wanted.

I went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I was shampooing my hair when I noticed, just how big I really was. I was the size of a whale! I couldn't possibly be getting bigger. Could I?

I quickly finished in the shower and got dressed. I swear! Maternity clothes look like crap!

I headed over to Edward and I's room. I went in and laid on the bed. I was actually wondering when we were getting a place of our own...

We could movie into Charlie's old house. But we wouldn't be able to pay all the bills. I got up of the bed and went over to Edwards lap top. I started to search for local apartment buildings with free space to rent.

I was so caught up in what I was doing, that I didn't hear Esme come in behind me.

"Bella? Why are you looking for a new place to live?"

"Well Edward and I discussed living on our own, with the babies. So I was looking into possible locations."

"Well you know you're always welcome here."

"I know, but with two babies on the way..."

"Bella. Calm. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"ok..."

Esme left and headed downstairs. I went back to doing my _research _for the next few hours.


	23. Confessions

**BPOV**

I had been searching for apartments to rent for the past 3 hours, I was getting really board, so I decided to text the gang and ask them all if they could all come home and hang out. It was one of the many great things about having a 4.0 average, when everyone of your friends has one, they don't care if you aren't there.

I waited for about 20 minutes, before I heard the door open. I went downstairs to go say hi. I went over to Emmett, and he gave me a huge hug.

"EMMETT!! MY CHILDREN ARE IN BELLA, DON'T BRERAK THEM!!"

Emmett dropped me down as soon as he heard Edward yelling at him, he looked over at me apologetically. I waved it off and headed into the living room. I sat down on the love seat, and Edward came and sat next to me.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"oh! Bella I know!! you know how you and Edward wanted to look for an apartment to rent? Well why not we all go looking? Esme can help us too!! Me and Rose and Esme can decorate it!!"

"Alice, as great as that sounds, I still want to help decorate."

"Deal, I'll go get Esme!!"

I looked over at rose, who was being rather quiet.

"Rose, are you OK?"

"Ya, I was just wondering about something. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come on we can go to the spare room."

Rose and I went upstairs. She went over to the bed and sat down. I went and sat next to her, then she looked at me.

"How can you handle this so well?"

"I have Edward...and everyone cares about me, so it helps, a lot. I have support...why do you ask?"

"Because, you know how me and Jasper moved here in grade 9?"

"ya..."

"well, that's because I begged my parents to move...I wasn't ready..."

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"ok, so when I was in grade 8, there was this guy that liked me, and I had been raised to always be polite, and not be mean. Well he liked me a lot, so one day after school, I was walking home, when he came up behind me, he asked me out on a date. I politely said yes, not wanting to hurt his feelings."

Rose stopped to catch her breath, she was crying a bit so it made me wonder what else she needed to say...

"my parents said that they had met him, and that they thought he was a nice boy...Jasper kept saying that he may act nice, but he could just tell that he wasn't. I thought it was just Jasper going into over protective brother mode...well I went on the date, we went to a drive in movie, I didn't know he was 18 until I saw him get out his license...he looked a lot younger. So we were watching the movie, when about 10 minutes in, he started to make some moves on me...i wasn't sure how to handle this, so I just very casually shifted away. About half way through the movie, he asked me if I wanted him. I told him no, but then he said 'wrong answer'. He held me down, and put a cloth on my mouth, I tried to spit it out and scream, but I blacked out...I woke up in an ally near my house, naked. I started to cry. I didn't know what had happened to me. But I had a pretty good idea of what had... I crawled to the end of the ally way, when I saw my dad, I called out to him and he rushed over. He gave me a coat, and took me home. We called the cops, and I went to the hospital. The doctor did a rape kit, and some other tests. It was confirmed that I had been raped, drugged, and was pregnant."

Rose was crying her eyes out, I felt so sorry for her but I let her continue.

"I knew that an abortion was out of the question so I decided to put the baby up for adoption. It was an open adoption, but I haven't had the guts to look at her since she was born. I'm always afraid of seeing her eyes, and knowing who the father is...I write letters to her, and her adoptive parents, and her parents send some back, with pictures. They care so much about her. They send pictures, of her. I have seen her eyes, their the same color as mine, but they have a dark brown rime, around them... she is so beautiful and her parent's understand why I don't come and visit. But I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on her life. I miss her so much..."

I was pretty sure that Rose was done, talking, and I was crying for her, but I couldn't imagine what she had been like before she came to Forks... so then I asked her the only question I could think of.

"Does Emmett know?"

"he knows, some of what happened before I came to Forks. He doesn't know about my daughter..."

"Well, I hope you tell him, I know he would want to know...What's her name?"

"...her name is Anna Lynne Hale..."

"wow, that's a really pretty name..."

Rose and I sat in silence for a few moments, before we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, to see a shell shocked Emmet.


	24. Apartments, Houses, and Screaming

**BPOV**

When I first opened the door, Emmett looked like someone had just slapped him across the face. Then he came in and hugged Rose. He wouldn't let go even after Rose had asked him to put her down. I felt it was my time to excuse myself from the room. I went down stairs to go find Edward and Esme talking about a nice _house _not an apartment like I wanted.

I went over to Edward and sat down on his lap. He hugged me tenderly and smiled at me, before he bent over to kiss my belly. I was currently 6 and a half months, making the babies due in a little over two. I looked at Esme and she smiled kindly at me.

"Bella, I know you said that you wanted to get an apartment not a house, but Carlisle and I want to give you and Edward a nice place. It's not huge, but it isn't small. Please, give it a chance."

Esme looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes, well now I knew where Alice and Edward get that look from...

"I will look at it, but I need a promise, that it isn't over the top."

"I promise, it is a two story house, 2 bed, 2 bath, a nice kitchen , sitting room, and a lovely view of a forested area, there's a park just down the road."

"Fine when do we see it?"

"Well we can go now, if you want..."

"sure why not."

I quickly went upstairs to get changed into some more outside appropriate clothes. I was about to leave when I heard a scream. I was sure that people in China heard it, everyone in the house ran to where we heard the scream, but abruptly stopped when we heard the muffled sound of Rose and Emmett, well you get the idea.

We all quickly went downstairs to get the car keys. All of us wanting to leave the house due to the current activities going on upstairs. Esme grabbed the keys to Alice's Porsche but not before Alice sent death glares towards her. It was kind of funny because Esme just looked at Alice and continued on.

We all piled into the Porsche, thankful to the fact that there were only the four of us. Esme drove with Alice in front, while Edward and I sat in the back. Jasper would have rode with us but he wanted to ride his motor cycle. We all left, to go see the house.

The drive to was about ten minutes, and trust me, when Alive won't shut up about how excited she is to be an aunt, those ten minutes can feel like an eternity. When we finally arrived, I was taken aback. The place was beautiful, it was a two story house with an amazing garden. It had a little path going up to the main house, and it had the nicest lawn. I went inside and looked around, the floors were all hardwood and amazingly smooth, it was so open. There were two bay windows on either side of the house, and a doorway leading to the kitchen. In the center of the hall was an amazing staircase it was so nice. I went over to the kitchen before I went upstairs.

The counter tops, were marble, with cherry wood cupboards. All the appliances were stainless steel, it looked amazing. I went closer to the back of the house where the bathroom was, and the bathroom looked like it belonged in a palace. There were the same counter, as the kitchen, and the toilet was porcelain white. The shower was huge, and the tub was a jacuzzi. I went back to the hall and up the stairs.

The upper level was amazing too, the same hardwood floor as downstairs. All the door frames were a shocking white, along with the crown molding, and baseboards. I looked down the hall to see 4 doors. I looked over to Edward and Esme. They grinned sheepishly at me.

"I thought you said that it was only to bedrooms, two bathrooms?"

"Well, see Bella, Edward told me you wouldn't have come if it was more. It's actually, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and an office. The basement is a games room. Very open, and the attic is finished too. It has a balcony by one of the windows. It's small but nice."

I grumbled quietly, but continued down the hall. I opened the first door to reveal a light beige color room, with a hardwood floor and a large carpet. I looked at the far wall to see, a bay window, one of the nicer ones with the sofa cushion, thing, and plate glass windows covering the wall, it looked so nice. It was so nice and open.

"This is going to be the nursery. Our room is the room next to this." Edward said quietly. I looked over at him shocked.

"Edward, you say this like we already own the place."

"We do" he said matter oh fatly.

"your hopeless"

Edward chuckled quietly to himself while I went around the rest of our house. The spare room was for whichever twin wanted to get it, it was the same room just on the other side of Edward's and I's, our room had plate glass windows covering the wall, and in the center of the wall there were open doors leading onto a balcony. The windows had those flowing white curtains. Like the ones you see in a movie, only this was so much better. I turned around to Edward and Esme.

"It's perfect. I love it, when do we move in?"

"We move in whenever we want. I already have a set of keys."

"Eeeeekkkkk!!!!!!"

Esme politely excused herself to go look at what could be done in the basement. Alice and jasper came over to us.

"Bella, Edward, I'm happy for you. But Bella, did Rose tell you about our old home?"

"Ya, why?"

"Because I wanted to know what made Rose that sad."

"oh ok."

"what about your old house Jazzy?"

"Don't worry Alice."

"Jazzy..."

"Another time."

I looked over at Edward, he just looked confused. I was actually getting really tired and thankfully Edward noticed. He ushered everyone out, and turned to me.

"I have a surprise..."


	25. Embarrassing Phone Call

**BPOV**

Edward, that little sneak, he knows I hate surprises! He had this big goofy grin on his face.

"is there a chance of me getting out of this surprise?"

"Well it isn't something I can see you wanting to get out of...."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't here ye-" _ring ring ring!_

"Hello?, yes, yes I am....that would be great thank you"

Edward hung up his cell phone and smiled at me. I just glared at me, about two seconds later, literally, the door bell rang. Edward bolted down the stairs, and opened the door. I looked over his shoulder to see a moving truck outside.

"Edward? Id this all our stuff?"

"And the babies."

"Edward, you really are the perfect gentleman. I love you"

"Forever and always."

Edward escorted the movers in with all our things. I recognized a few things, but some were new. Like the bed. It was an iron frame with roses all over, it had three layers and what looked like a spot to attach four posters with curtains. Then the curtains and coverings for the bed came in, they were silky gold, just waiting to be used.

After 3 hours of moving things around, and lots of direction, all our things were put on the right rooms.

"So Edward...I think we should go upstairs...din;t you?"

"mmhmm..." he mumbled between kisses.

Edward picked me up bridal style all the way to our room, and placed me on our new bed.

We started to kiss lightly, just laying in bed in each other's arms, then the kiss started to get deeper, and more passionate. I knew where this was headed, but I didn't care. Edward slowly removed my top, as I unbuttoned his. He started on my pants next He was about to go farther when I stopped him.

"Edward? Will this hurt the babies?"

"...I don't think so..."

"But what if it does? I don't want our babies to be hurt...just so we can... you know..."

"Would you like me to find out?"

"please?"

"one minute" he picked up his phone, and dialed a number. It rang twice. Then he handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

""hello, Carlisle?"

"This is he, how can I help you?"

"Well see, uhh, Edward and I, were, well uhhh.... we wanted to know, if you know, we could...umm...without hurting the babies...."

I swear I could hear Carlisle muffling laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Bella, it won't hurt the babies, but don't have sex to much, you might go into premature labor."

"ok, thanks Carlisle..night."

"Goodnight Bella."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to my laughing fiancée. I swear he knew how to make me feel awkward. I looked at his amazing green eyes. He lent over me to start kissing again.

"Now, where were we?" he purred seductively...


	26. Towels

**BPOV **

I woke up in bed, next to my sleeping angel. He looked so adorable when he slept. I rolled over so that I could get up and shower. As I was getting up, Edward began to wake.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward it's me"

"Come back to bed"

"I haven't left yet."

Edward opened his eyes, and looked at me. I felt myself blush as he looked me over, I looked at him, to see his bare chest, then the events of last night came back to me.

"Edward, you will never ever, make me ask Carlisle an embarrassing question, like last night again. Am I clear?"

"Yes love, it was very comical though, you looked so cute..."

My blush began to deepen. Curse this blush, I just hope for the sake of my children, that they look like Edward, no traces of me. I caught myself again, looking into the eyes, of Edward. They were so deep, and nice, so green. Edward just smiled at me.

I got up from bed and headed to what I thought was the bathroom. I opened the doors, to see a MASSIVE closet, filled with clothes. Alice. That was the only person I could think of that would do this to me. I looked back to see Edward laughing on the bed. I walked over to another set of doors. I opened the doors to see the bathroom. Sweet success, now I can get ready for the day.

I was getting in the shower, when Edward came up behind me.

"Where are you going love?"

"Shower."

"Can I join you?"

"why of course Edward..."

We both climbed into the shower, Edward was about to turn on the shower, when my back started to hurt. He noticed my discomfort, and brought me over to the tub, it was a massive tub, more like a jacuzzi, but it was nice!

We both got in and he turned it on. He came over to me, and placed me on top of him. He started to gently rub my shoulders and my back.

"Edward...I love you..."

"Forever and ever."

We relaxed in peaceful silence, while Edward rubbed various parts of my body. Mostly my belly. He kept talking to the babies. It seemed like hours later when my stomach grumbled. Edward looked at me, and smiled. He got out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and handed me one too. As I was wrapping myself up in the towel I heard the door open. It wasn't the one from the top floor of the house, it was on the main level of the house. I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to stay put.

He left the room and went downstairs. I couldn't help my laughter, though because he just went down in a towel, and he was very obviously happy. If you get what I mean. Despite the fact that I was in a towel, and I didn't know who had just came in, I went downstairs, obviously since Edward wasn't making any noise, I slowly walked downstairs. I regretted it the moment I saw who was there. I had just made the same mistake as Edward, go downstairs in nothing but a towel.

I looked over to see, a very amused looking Emmett. And a very happy Rose. As soon as Emmett took in my appearance he burst out laughing.

"So, Bella, I see you two, were, happy, to make this place officially yours. I hope we didn't interrupt you."

"No worries Emmett, we just finished."

Emmett's mouth dropped open, he looked at Edward, then at me, then back at Edward as he seemed to realize the same thing I did, when Edward went to answer the door.

"Hey Bella, you know that having sex, can put you in early labor..."

"Ya, but I really wanted to..."

I blushed when I said that. Even though Emmett and I were close, there were still some things I would rather not talk about with him.

"So how did you guys get in?"

"Well Bells, you didn't lock the door. Jeez, what would dad say?"

Although Charlie was dead, and I had accepted that fact, it still hurt to bring him up. This was the first time since the funeral, that Charlie had been brought up into conversation. No doubt everyone thought about him, but to say that out loud... it cut my heart. A million times over. I still had his letter, and I read it often.

I went back up to Edward and I's room, to get dressed. I didn't really pay attention to what I was putting on, but I ended up putting on Edwards shirt, and my dirty old sweats. I was surprised that Alice had left them alone.

I went over to the bed and started to cry. I missed Charlie so much, and he wasn't coming back. I heard a knock at the door, but ignored it. Soon I felt the strong arms, of Emmett.

"Bells, I know, I miss him too. I'm sorry...I just...I wasn't thinking...."

"Don't worry Emmett, I just, … I m-m-miss, h-him so m-m-much...."

"i know Bells, I know..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Emmett spoke again.

"Hey Bells"

"Ya Em?"

"I bet I can make you laugh..."

"and how's that?"

"this is how."

He started to tickle me, and he wouldn't stop. Not until I started to feel pain in my stomach from laughing so hard. He stopped then, bu the pain wasn't going away... it was getting worse...


	27. Told ya So!

**BPOV**

The pain in my stomach was getting worse, and worse. It wasn't going away. That's when I screamed for Edward. Of course he came running, but when he asked me what was wrong, all I could do was motion to my stomach. He understood, but was still really freaked out. Everyone rushed to the car, I sat in front while rose and Emmett went to the back, Edward was driving like a mad man, and I still didn't know what was going on.

"Edward, what's happening?"

"I think you might be going into pre-mature labor, Bella, but I don't know, so were gonna ask Carlisle."

Upon hearing this, I started to panic. I looked back to see Rose smiling, and Emmett laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Didn't Carlisle say that sex can send you into this?"

"SHUT UP! EMMETT! ARGH!!"

I turned back to face the road, I noticed we weren't heading towards the Cullen's so that must mean we were going to the hospital. We arrived a the hospital and rushed in. Edward went to find Carlisle, while I sat down. The pain that I had in my stomach, had stopped, but just as Edward came back with Carlisle, the pain ripped through me again.

Carlisle and Edward rushed over to me, and got me into a wheel chair. I gladly took it as they wheeled me off to one of the exam rooms. Carlisle had me change into one of those really bad hospital gowns, and lay down on the examination table.

"Bella, if your, going into pre-mature labor, then I need you to tell me how far apart the contractions are."

"About, every ten minutes...OWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"ok, and Bella, has your water broke?"

"..."

"Bella?"

"I don't know...me and Edward were in the tub all morning...it might have..."

"Ok, Bella, would you mind if I checked how far you are along? I need to see if your dilated yet..."

"sure."

I put my head back onto the table and held Edward's hand. Once Carlisle was done he announced that I was two centimeters. I looked up at Edward, who was no longer freaked out, but buzzing with joy.

"Ok, Bella, I am going to get you a room, so that you can get settled."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and I did warn you, not too much, or it can send you into pre-mature labor. Did I not?"

Both Edward and I blushed at that. We had caused the babies to come really early, because we needed the satisfaction.

We were in the hospital room, I was on the hospital bed, while Edward sat in one of the plastic chairs. Thankfully it was a private room, so this meant no one that I or Edward didn't know, would be coming and going. But at the same time, I really wanted to see, my mom. She has been through child bearth! I would never admit this to Edward, but I am so scared right now.

A few hours passed before Carlisle came back in to check on me.

"Bella, you are only, 3 cm dilated, so from the looks of it, you'll be here a while."

"you mean I have to go through contractions, for a long time??"

"yes...but it will all be worth it in the end. I promise."

I looked over at Edward, and he was still grinning ear to ear. I was happy too, but I still wanted my mommy! I was getting really nervous, to the pint of being in tears.

"Bella, love? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Edward! I want my mom!!"

"Of course, I Called her a few hours ago, she's on her way now. Don't worry, everything will be OK, I promise."

"Edward, how can you promise me that everything will be OK, when the babies are coming 3 months premature! And you did this to me! I am never having sex with you again!"

Edward just looked at me, then he looked down, then a look of horror crossed his face.

"Are you joking Bella? Please, anything but no sex ever!"

"Edward, sex is what go us here, and yes I want to have these babies! But what if I can't be a good mom, like Esme, or Renee!"

"Bella, I'm just as nervous as you, trust me, but we'll do fine. I mean Carlisle and Esme did fine with me and Alice, they were the same age as us. Look how Alice and I turned out."

"Well, they must have done something wring with Alice, because frankly, she scares me sometimes"

"Yes I know, I just hope that little Layla didn't get the Alice gene."

Edward and I joked around for a but, and every time I got another contraction, he held my hand as I worked through it. After an hour though, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme all arrived. I was still worried though. Nothing could calm me.

"Bella, I need to see how far along you are, would everyone else, other than Edward, leave the room?"

"sure, ok"

Everyone left the room. I was once again told how far along I was, and I didn't want to stay here all day. I really hope that I can have these babies and go. The pain was horrible.

"Carlisle? Can I get some pain medication?"

"of course Bella, I'll go get some"

Carlisle left the room. I looked over at Edward, who still had a goofy grin on his face...i honestly think that would hurt by now. Maybe he's to excited to notice...Edward looked over at me, and gave me that crooked smile I love. He held my hand as another contraction ripped through my body. I wanted to cry out. We had been here for 6 hours already!

Just then, Renee came through the door.


	28. I hate you Edward Cullen

**BPOV**

"Oh Bella sweetie, I missed you so much!!" Renee squealed.

"Mom, it hurts, make it stop!" I was in a great deal of pain, and it was taking everything I had, not to rip Edward's 'friend' off, right now.

"oh I know baby, but it'll be over soon. I promise. It'll all be worth it in the end, you'll see."

Another contraction ripped through my body, as I held onto Edwards hand for dear life. Just then Carlisle came in with some pain killers. He was a saint. It was official. He handed them to me a glass of water.

"Bella, I never did get a chance to ask you this earlier, but, are you planning on a natural birth or no?"

"If you want to know if I'm having a C-Section, then the answer is know. If I can have an epidural, then I can go natural."

"OK, let me see what I can do, oh and Bella, the medication, will take away, some pain, but it will speed up the dilation. Because it will be relaxing and numbing the muscles, so you will be giving birth, shortly."

I looked up at Edward, who for once, looked mortified.

"You mean that Bella's going to want to rip my balls off sooner?!"

"Edward, calm down, I'm sure Bella, won't want to rip your balls off."

"Carlisle, I speak from experience, she will want to rip Edwards balls off."

I just listened to them bicker about me ripping my future husbands, member, off when another contraction ripped through me, it wasn't as bad, but it still hurt like hell. After 8 hours of contractions, and a lot of Edward's joy, happiness, and fear, I was ready to deliver.

"OK, Bella, are you ready to push?"

"No..."

"Well, when I count to three, I want you to push. Can you do that?"

"No?"

"OK, one...two...three...Push!"

I pushed with all my might, but for all the pushing I did, it felt like all I did, was move myself into another round of pain. I felt like dying. I continued squeezing, the baby out, and half an hour later, I felt like crap. According to Carlisle, Baby #1, was just past the shoulders. Thats when I started to scream.

**(warning, bad language ahead.)**

"EDWARD YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST CONTROL YOURE DAMN HORMONES! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING HORNY? I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN ! MARK MY WORDS CULLEN! I WILL RIP YOURE BALLS OFF SLOWLY AND PAINFULY! I WILL SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

I finished my little rant, just in time to hear the wonderful cry of my baby. I looked up at Edward, and smiled. He looked at Carlisle, who then announced what we all wanted to know, the first baby was a boy. But when I was asked what we were naming him, Benjamen Jo Cullen, just didn't seem right, not for my baby. I was about to say the new name I thought of, when I felt another baby coming.

"OK, Bella, last baby. I need you to push...NOW!"

I pushed again, and again and again, until I heard the beautiful sound, of my baby girl crying. I looked at Edward, who was absolutely beaming. Carlisle handed Edward and I, our children, and looked at us. We were all enjoying the moment, but some young nurse came in with papers and handed them to Carlisle.

"So, what are the names for your babies?"

"Well, Edward and I chose, Layla Anne Cullen, for my baby girl, and even though we picked out Benjamen Jo Cullen, for or little man, it just doesn't fit, you know?"

"Hey Bella," Edward said "what about Michael Anthony Cullen?"

I looked down to my baby boy.

"Michael Anthony Cullen." I said. He smiled up at me with wide green eyes. I knew right then, that that was what his name would be.

"yes, I like that name, put that one down!" I said excitedly.

Carlisle finished putting down the necessary information, before taking my babies away to be examined. I looked up at Edward. I was crying, firstly, because my babies were beautiful, and second, because I was still in pain. Carlisle had told me that the pain would be way less, then actual child birth, and it was, but it would still hurt.

"I love you Edward"

"Forever and Always....you aren't actually going to....rip my...balls off...are you?" he asked nervously.

"No, I would never castrate you. But can you really blame me? I mean Edward, try shoving a watermelon, through a pea. The physics of it are beyond me, well no... I know how it works, the pea, breaks. But still, it hurt a lot. I'm sorry."

"It's ok love."

Edward laid down next to me, and I yawned. Giving birth really takes a toll on you. I was about to fall asleep when Alice and Rose, practically danced into the room with my two babies. Edward and I both took turns, holding Michael, and Layla. They were so beautiful. I knew this is where my future was. With Edward and my amazing family.

**A/N please note, that due to some reviews, I received about drifting off into a peaceful sleep, and cliffies, I seem to rotate around the two, so I decided to leave Bella AWAKE and not cliffy**


	29. Happily Ever After

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the hospital bed, at Fork's General Hospital. Surrounded by everyone, well my family. Rose, and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Renee, and Edward. Then I looked down at my beautiful baby girl, Layla, and my wonderful baby Michael.

They both had green eyes, like their father, but Layla had a chocolate brown color rim to both her eyes, it looked adorable. She had bronze hair, and brown highlights, and the most wonderful smile ever. She even had my blush, because from the moment she was born, whenever she was handed off to someone new, she would blush. It was amazing.

My son, Michael, he had green eyes, and no brown in them. But his hair was identical to mine. He even had Edward's crooked smile that I loved so much. He was lucky enough not to get my blush, but he was still adorable.

Everyone took turns, holding and passing around the twins, but around 4 o'clock, a young nurse, came in and ushered everyone out, except Carlisle, because he works at the hospital. I was actually hoping that I could just leave with my babies, and go home with Edward, but because of how early they were, we had to stay one week.

Although Edward and I were aloud to go home after two days, we didn't want to leave, without our babies. So I asked Carlisle, if he could possibly pull some strings, and get us all home faster. I had down right refused to leave without my children.

Thankfully, Carlisle managed to get it so that, in another day and a half, I could bring Michael and Layla, home. I was so happy, that I had to tell everyone. When I got off the phone, I wandered down to the gift shop, it brought back memories of when I was on bed rest.

Wow, what a long time ago that was, but it had been so … just not fun. I could only imagine what my babies must be thinking. Just thinking of my son and daughter made me want to see them. So I went up to the preemie ward, and went in, to find, Edward in a rocking chair, holding Layla, and Micheal.

"Hey Love. How goes your wanderings?"

"Oh, good, I was just thinking about my wonderful family."

"See, Lay-Lay, mommy was thinking about you."

"Lay-Lay?"

"it's a nickname I gave her, do you like it?"

"I think it's cute. She's gonna be a daddy's girl."

"I can tell, so what is Mikey going to be?"

"A ladies man, like his father."

"Well, he will be a gentlemen, ladies man."

I had to laugh at that. Our children weren't even two days old and we were already deciding their future. I was about to continue, but Carlisle came through the door, with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm amazing"

"How?" Edward and I asked together.

"you can go home now." he stated simply.

"CARLISLE WE LOVE YOU!!!" I screamed, but immediately stopped when I heard the soft cry of Layla. I turned around and held out my arms for Layla, while Edward held onto Michael. I went back up to my room to get all our things. Even though I had been checked out for two days now, I still kept all my things in the room, for easy access. Edward helped by carrying all the luggage, while I carried the double carrier for the twins.

We got to the car and put the twins in, I decided that since I wanted to make sure they were okay, during the car ride, that I would sit in the back with them. Edward started the car, and began to drive, at the speed limit, to our home. To the place where we would spend the rest of our lives, with our wonderful children, and live happily ever after.

**okay, so this is officially the end of this story, but I will be making a sequel, so as soon as I finish, Lesson's to Learn, which is almost done, I will be making the Sequel. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have and suggestions for the next story, let me know.**


End file.
